Don't Take the Girl
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: When had it gone from continuous annoyance to continuous infatuation? : GRIMMJOWORIHIME


**Don't Take the Girl**

He felt like he had reached epic levels of irritation when it came to that stupid, slow-witted, obnoxiously oblivious, _human_ who just seemed to know all the right things to say to grate his nerves. He didn't care if she had healed his arm. Maybe he was better off without one if he was going to have to put up with her undeniably annoying personality. He had that heavy feeling of frustration every time he saw her and it seemed to grow with every encounter. He hated feeling like he owed her something. He owed a _human_ for recovering his Espada position.

He hated owing people.

That's why he was sitting outside of her room guarding her instead of giving her the pleasure of having company to use for entertainment. He wasn't going to be some object she could rant all her random troubles and quirks too. He was going to _indulge_ her already crazy and idiotic ideas that seemed to roam her brain; something about blue people and robots and an alien UFOs...

… he couldn't keep up with her anymore.

Maybe that was what he hated more than anything. He hated how she absolutely made no sense to him. He hated how he couldn't pick apart her emotions like he had so easily with other humans. That Kurosaki Ichigo wore his emotions on his sleeve, making it completely obvious to the enemy what his motives were and what he held close to him. Orihime though... he couldn't put a finger on her. Sure, she had come here to protect her comrades so of course they meant something to her, but since she'd been here she had been just as friendly to the Espada as she seemed to towards any shinigami or human. Shouldn't she loath them? Shouldn't she despise them? Couldn't she at least act like she was afraid of them one millisecond?

Oh, wait, that's right. She wasn't scared of any Espada except for himself. That definitely had to be what pissed him off the most. How could she not fear Ulquiorra but she feared him?

It was getting harder to keep track of all the things he hated about her.

"Grimmjow?" she called from the opposite side of the door, her weight leaning against the wood frame causing a loud creek to interrupt his thoughts. He could hear the increased beating of her heart and noticed she was holding her breath like he was some kind of demon out to torment her and make her nervous. Was it that hard for her to do something so simple as calling out his name to, as he assumed, ask a question?

Maybe he didn't hate her fear as much as he thought he did, because he could feel himself getting excited at the prospect of her cowering in fear from him. Though it would be a much different situation with a lot less clothing and lot more...

"Grimmjow?"

"What?!" he snapped, angered that she had interrupted his wonderful thought process. The frame of the door creaked again as she quickly pulled away.

"I... I'm hungry," she admitted pitifully.

He chuckled, standing up from outside the door. She jumped back when he turned the handle, her eyes widening as he stood in the frame.

He couldn't tell if he was getting angrier by the fear in her eyes or excited. Maybe in the end, to him, the emotions coincided and he couldn't possibly _not _be excited and angry at the same time; at least when it came to her. "Don't fucking look at me like that. What do you want, woman?"

His superiority complex decreased as a new light filled her eyes; he should have just denied her the food like she had probably expected him to.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could go to the kitchen and make myself something – something small of course I mean I wouldn't bother anyone or anything..." She was nervously twildling her thumbs, her gaze focusing on anything but him, "...I mean I just wanted to mix some pancakes and red bean paste and hopefully some pepper if you have any..."

"Stop your fucking talking. I'll take you there," he interrupted, clearly annoyed with her childish rambling. He wasn't doing her a favor by allowing her to go to the kitchen. No, not at all; he was just saving himself from the disgusting process of having to actually _make_ her concoction she called food. If Aizen hadn't ordered everyone to treat her like a princess he would have definitely just let her to starve after hearing her idea of 'food'.

He sat at the table while she cooked, his face turned away in an attempt to act like whatever she was cooking was somewhat normal. If it weren't for the horrendous mix of smells in the air he might have been able to convince himself, but unfortunately the red bean paste didn't mix well with the...

...wait was that _peanut butter_ she was mixing in?

"Do you want some?" she offered, causing his gaze to temporarily shift to whatever that thing was she had named a pancake. That was definitely not a pancake by any definition of the word; it looked more like a disgusting-little goblin that would probably eat him before he ate it.

"I'll pass."

"Ah, okay! The only person who's eaten my pancakes is Rangiku and she says they're delicious! I wonder why whenever I make them no one seems hungry..."

He cringed when she sat down in front of him; the glob of gunk wafting a smell he hoped he'd never have to smell again through the entire room. He wanted to puke when he watched her eat the first bite, an assortment of colors that looks more like vomit than food went into her mouth.

It was silent while she ate. He could tell she wanted to speak but she was too intimidated by his presence to think up a decent conversation. Not that he would be able to hold one anyways because she knew he would be curt and vulgar whenever he responded, but for some reason the silence seemed worse to both of them than the idea of speaking.

"Are you sure you don't want a bite?" She offered again as she took another chunk out of the pancake. "You look pale."

"Maybe that's because I'm a fucking hollow."

She didn't try offering again.

The silence became broken as another presence entered the room. As if things couldn't get worse, Grimmjow could feel his anger flaring at the excitement that filled her eyes when she noticed the man who had just entered. What the fuck was so great about Ulquiorra anyways? Why did she seem so much more excited to see him?

"Aizen wants to see you," he directed towards Orihime, not even acknowledging Grimmjow's presence. "I suggest you hurry. He seems displeased."

Orihime nodded, her eyes quickly flicking back and forth between the two men. "If you're hungry you can have the rest of my pancakes," she sighed, a downcast look crossing her face. "They were so tasty too..."

She quickly stood up from the table, Ulquiorra following close behind her as she exited the room. He hadn't expected it to feel so empty when they left, but it did; and suddenly he wanted her to back there and stay with him even if it was only in silence. Did that mean he enjoyed her presence? There was no way to any fucking god he was going to start getting sappy.

He stood up, throwing the large glass plate she'd been using in a fit of frustration, his nerves calming down as the shattered pieces scattered around the kitchen. Why the fuck was he getting so worked up?

Why was it bothering him she had to leave?

**-x**

Why did her beauty seem to be affecting him more than usual? Sure she had luscious curves and the face of a goddess... but he was noticing far more than that. He was noticing her infectious giggles whenever she talked to other Espada or the cute expressions she made whenever she got caught up in her ramblings. He noticed the slight bounce in her step whenever she walked and the way she used her hands to talk whenever she began getting confused. He was beginning to notice all the little things that you aren't supposed to notice unless you get interested in a girl.

He could not be fucking interested in that negligent human.

He could feel her eyes upon him as he laid sprawled on her couch, his eyes closed in hopes she'd think he was sleeping. It had worked numerous times before and it kept her at bay from devoting all her attention to him. Not that he minded her attention, but it was seeming to get harder and harder not to notice all her cute little habits.

Fucking sap. He'd told himself he wasn't going to get like this.

"Grimmjow?" she called. She obviously didn't notice all his muscles tensing up from her voice because she tried calling again a little louder. He continued to ignore her, his mind refusing to think any more about her than it already had to.

He could hear the pitter-patter of her feet as she stood up from her bed and slowly walked over to him. In her defense, she _was_ doing her best to keep quiet, but if he really had been asleep he would have been up from all the noise she was making. He had to refrain from smiling when he heard her let out a shriek after tripping into what he assumed was her dresser. Her clumsiness was another one of her cute habits.

...shit. He was doing it again.

He could feel her move up beside him and his first instinct was to pull as far away from her as he could but he couldn't because that would make it obvious he was awake when he was trying to put on a 'sleeping' facade. Joy.

"Grimmjow... did you know Kurosaki-kun is here?" she whispered, her fingers gently stroking the ends of his hair. "He's come to save me... to take me away from here..." He could tell her voice was turning shaky and he could feel the shiver in her hands as her hand traveled down to his cheek. "If you were awake right now you'd tell me I was silly for getting upset over something like this. I'd probably have to agree since I should be happy that my friends are coming to save me... but I'm scared I..."

The pause was agonizing for him.

"... I don't want to leave you. Isn't that bad? Before I left I said I was in love with Kurosaki-kun but you're all I can think about." Her hand paused beneath his chin and he could feel the tips of her hair tickle his face as she leaned over top of him. "I know you're awake. Please, if just this one... please, respond."

At first he had thought she meant to her one-sided conversation but he soon realized his mistake when he felt her soft lips press against his own. A shiver ran down his spine at the contact as bolts of electricity erupted across his skin.

Before he even had the fore-sight of responding in the appropriate manner that would be deemed necessary by Aizen or any other Espada he was already kissing her back. He could feel her fingers lightly tugging at the ends of his blue hair with the idea of letting her know she wanted him to move closer. She swore she could feel him smiling through the kiss.

He sat up, pulling her up with one tug so that she was comfortably (after a little adjustment) straddling him on the couch. "What the fuck are you looking at?" he asked, his face cracking into a wide smile of amusement as he watched her blush. He grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her forward so that he could reach the base of her neck. She yelped as she felt him bite into her, his tongue swirling circles over the newly formed wound.

"Is this the response you were expecting?" he teased. She buried her face in his hair as he sucked on her neck, resisting whatever urge she had in her to moan. He loved the feeling of her pushing against him, her supple breasts feeling a lot better than he had imagined... and he had definitely imagined situations similar to this quite often.

He pulled away for a moment, pleased with the flushed expression on her face. She could feel his hands tracing up her sides until they slowly covered her breasts. "Take off the shirt," he ordered after deciding he'd much rather touch them bare than have to deal with her bothersome shirt material.

He didn't like her hesitating.

"Take off the fucking shirt or I'll rip it."

He loved how embarrassed she looked as she pulled it over her shoulders.

"And the bra." She looked at him as if he was ordering her to kill herself; he couldn't help but laugh. "You're the one who wanted me to respond weren't you?" She nodded as undid the clasps to her bra, letting it fall in front of her.

She didn't miss the lust in his eyes as he stared upon her half-naked form. "Fucking marvelous," he whispered before reaching up and letting his thumb glide over one of her nipples. The distance between them kept her from burying her head on him to suppress her moans and he noticed her losing battle against the pleasure that was coursing through her.

He wanted to hear her moan and he wasn't very patient at waiting.

He flipped her over, pulling down her loose pants in order to reveal her smooth thighs just waiting to be devoured by his touch. He let his hands travel slowly down her legs, his fingertips tickling the sensitive flesh as he moved. He smirked at the dampness of her underwear that showed she was enjoying this as much as she hoped she was.

Not that he cared if she was enjoying it.

She didn't stop him as his fingers slid underneath the rim of her panties, roughly rubbing against her wet sex.

"Moan."

She shook her head no, refusing to speak out loud because she knew she couldn't resist making noise once her vocal chords realized they still worked. He furrowed his eyebrows at the decline, tugging her underwear down and rubbing a finger around her entrance. "I was really hoping to drag this out..."

She felt his digit slam inside her, hitting a spot in her that sent waves of pleasure through out her entire body. She couldn't help but notice his devilish smirk as he continued to slide it in and out of her, knowing he won as she practically screamed with satisfaction. He added another finger, letting his free hand roughly rub against her clit.

She never stood a chance.

His excitement increased as she writhed below him, her tight wet core clamping around him as he meticulously pounded his fingers into her so he hit her sweet spot every time.

He stopped when he assumed she was close to reaching her climax and watched her squirm with discontent at the sudden stop in his administrations. "Why... did you...?"

"Get on the floor."

She didn't ask questions as she moved herself from the couch to the ground, her eyes following him to figure out what he was planning.

"Get on your knees."

She didn't like this. She didn't like not being able to see him because for some reason he seemed much scarier when she couldn't see what he was planning. When she could watch him she felt like she had some semblance of control.

As soon as she felt his hand press against her back her torso was already pushed towards the ground, her face pressed uncomfortably against it. She could hear him taking off his garments as he held her down, only allowing her enough movement to adjust the position of her arms so they were in front of her in order to endure the pressure.

The warmth of his bare skin washed over her as she felt the toned muscles of his stomach press against her back. His breath tickled her neck as he leaned in, his arms encasing her as he placed them at both of her sides. "Do you want this?" he asked, his voice much lower and huskier than she remember.

She could only nod.

"Why?"

He had never asked why she constantly called for his company even though her guardian was Ulquiorra. He had never asked her intentions whenever she made him try one of her new dishes or whenever she tried to meander any extra details about his past she could. He hadn't even asked, up to this point, why she had wanted to kiss him or what interest she could have possibly had in him. Why did he have to ask 'why' now? Out of all the times to ask 'why', why did it have to be at the most morally incorrect decision in her life? Why couldn't he have just let it go like he had every other event and acted like it wasn't a big deal?

"Fucking answer me." She could feel his erection rub against her entrance and she was partially glad she hadn't seen it or she might have backed out before he'd even gotten her into such a demeaning position.

"Because this might be my last chance to ever do this with you," she whispered. "What if I get saved and never see you again?"

"Expecting me to die, woman?"

"No, but you never know what will happen during a war." She couldn't tell his intentions when he lightly pressed his lips against her cheek, because if he were the sweet and sentimental type she'd say he was kissing away her tears, but that wasn't very Grimmjow-like.

That answer seemed to be enough to satisfy him because she could feel him adjusting his body weight above. "I don't know how to be gentle."

Before she had the chance to say anything else he'd thrusted into her with one hard motion, causing her to let out a scream of pain as she felt her insides rip apart. He paused for a couple seconds, giving her body little time to adjust before he began a slow rhythmic motion. When her pain mixed into the beginnings of pleasure and she started moaning and whimpering again he increased his pace; his hand pressed in between her shoulder blades to keep her in the position where he could consistently hit her sweet spot.

It was really hard for him to concentrate when she was screaming his name like that.

"Oh God – Grimmjow!" she moaned right before her body began shaking as an extreme wave of pleasure shook her entire body. She had heard Rangiku talk about orgasms before, but she had never imagined the intensity of pleasure she would feel.

He could feel her pressing up against his hand as she was expecting him to let her sit up. "Oh, not yet, woman," he laughed, "we've only just started."

He wanted to keep her locked up in that room forever so she could always be his little play thing and would belong to no one else. He wanted hide her away from the world so no one else could experience the joy she inflicted on every individual she met. He wanted her all to himself.

He didn't want her to get saved. He didn't want them to take her away.

**-x**

That had to have been the biggest regret of his entire life. He'd had the fight under control and, with confidence, he thought he would win against the rash strawberry. Revenge fueled him after their last battle, but his desire to keep his most prized possession overruled all reasoning.

Not that he was going to voice that out loud.

Their swords clanged as metal hit metal and their spiritual pressures clashed as the battle drew on. If he let that brat win this then he would get to keep her. He would get to take her back to his own world and leave the lonely 6th Espada behind. If he let that good-for-nothing defeat him then he would lose the only thing that had shown him a heart did have a use for something other than for beating.

He'd been with plenty of woman. He knew the ins and outs of what pleased them and what didn't, and he thoroughly knew the body of a woman almost as well as he knew his own. He had never had the desire to be in a 'relationship' with one though, because they were more of a hassle than they were worth and it was much easier to fuck 'em then leave 'em because it was much easier to find a new one to enjoy than to please the old one. He laughed when they cried and beat them down when they bitched, because he would not tolerate being yelled at by any person in the world no matter what the gender. The feeling he got when he was with Orihime though was completely different.

He wanted to hold her. He wanted to beat any fucker that made her cry and hold her tightly against him to reassure her he was there. He wanted to eat her poor excuse for food so he could see her smile happily that someone enjoyed her disgusting creations. He wanted to fuck her senseless and hear her scream his name just so he could know he was the only man on the planet who was lucky enough to give her that kind of pleasure. He wanted her to himself.

It only took a moment to lose her.

He had noticed her the moment she approached, and for just a second his eyes had connected with hers before he felt the cool metal cut through his torso.

His body fell to the ground with a loud thud, a cloud of dirt rising off the ground so he couldn't see his surroundings.

"Grimmjow!" she screamed, her voice sending a painful echo through his head. "Grimmjow! No! No! I'm not going to leave him!"

He turned his head slightly to see the form of Ichigo fighting against the resisting Orihime, the tears that streamed down her face only visible as the dust cleared. "Stand up, Grimmjow! Please, stand up!"

He tried to lift his arm to reach out to her, but could only muster it up a couple inches before it hit the ground.

"Let me heal him!"

"No, he'll hurt you. Come with me," Ichigo ordered, pulling her behind him.

"He would never!"

Grimmjow wanted to chuckle as she watched her give him a swift hit to the stomach in order to free herself from his grasp. She ran over to him, the tears that should have been warm against his skin as she leaned over him feeling like nothing.

There was a warm tingling over his entire body as she started to heal his wound, only to quickly disappear as a certain angry red-head pulled her away and broke her concentration. "He's the enemy!" he shouted, his strong grip clearly causing her discomfort. "What are you doing?!"

Grimmjow should have won. He should have been the one walking away with her. But she was his only weakness, and because she had been there to distract his attention he'd been hit and was now unable to fight. It probably wasn't fair to blame this on her but it was an easy idea when he was in the process of dying.

He watched her mouth _I love you_ to him, but even if he had wanted to respond he couldn't because his body was too in shock to muster up any energy to move a single muscle; how badly he wanted to respond.

"Don't... take..."

And then the world went black.

**-x**

He had been ordered to have no further contact with Inoue Orihime, because contact could possibly jeopardize their position and, therefore; possibly jeopardize their plans. He believed it to be nonsense because everyone else was allowed to roam around freely as they liked, and it was when he overheard Ulquiorra reporting no update on Orihime that he knew something was up.

After all, why should Ulquiorra be allowed to come in contact with Orihime and not him? Wouldn't that 'jeopardize' their plans just as much as if Grimmjow came in contact with her? Of course it would! So, why were they trying to keep him away from her?

He was going to wipe out a town if he didn't get to see her soon. He hadn't gotten to see her in months. Months didn't seem that long when it came to most things, but having to deal with another month away from her would possibly drive him mad... if he wasn't already.

If he couldn't contact her, he could at least see how she was doing, couldn't he? That wouldn't be breaking orders and he would at least know she was okay and that she wasn't living with some strange man who had the privilege of doing things to her Grimmjow now was only allowed to dream about.

The spiritual pressure in her little home town seemed much stronger than he had remembered and suddenly a large discomfort settled into his stomach. Something was wrong.

"I can feel her..." he whispered as he clearly focused in on Orihime's fluctuating spiritual pressure. Her extremely and unnaturally _high_ spiritual pressure. Either she had gotten stronger or something was wrong.

Something was wrong with Orihime. He never knew he could travel so fast.

He was standing outside her little apartment, his body fighting the urge to open the door. He could tell there were several shinigami standing within her apartment and as soon as he entered he knew there was a high probability they'd attack him on the spot.

But he wanted to see her. Knowing she was alive was not going to be good enough.

"Inoue-chan this is going to be painful I'm going to need you to push when I tell you to..."

"You think the baby will be alright? It's so early..."

"If anyone can help her it's Unohana-san..."

"But with all the complications..."

It wasn't long before a loud shriek resounded throughout her entire apartment.

_Baby? Complications? They couldn't possibly be talking about _his_ Orihime now, could they?_

"GRIMMJOW!" she screamed, shocking everyone in the room.

What shocked them more was that the said man had mysteriously appeared within a split-second and was now at the side of the bed. No one even had the time to react at the new presence.

"You don't have to be so fucking loud."

"Why weren't you here?! Where have you – AH!" He cringed at the pained expression that crossed her face. This was all his fault; she was feeling this pain because of him; she was crying because of him.

"This is not the time to be asking questions," Unohana calmly ordered, not questioning his presence.

Grimmjow turned around to see Ichigo holding back a very furious looking shinigami who looked about ready to slice him down. He had the feeling Ichigo was smart enough to put two-and-two together and figure out what was going on.

"If you all could please the room. I think you're causing extra stress on Inoue-chan."

"No! Grimmjow..."

"I'll be back," he whispered. He squeezed her hand, leaning down and kissing her forehead before following the blonde shinigami, Ichigo, and a girl he didn't recognize into a separate room.

As soon as he stepped in felt a punch in the gut; he probably should have been expecting that. Too bad he didn't have the foresight to think he'd need self-defense against them once he was separated from Orihime.

"You're the fucking father!" the blonde woman screamed, her body language showing her anger better than her voice. "All this time we were trying to get it out of her but she refused! _Refused_ because she probably knew we'd find you and castrate you for being such a lousy, good-for-nothing...!"

"Quiet down, Rangiku. We don't want to upset Orihime," Ichigo interrupted. Grimmjow could tell he was furious, but the strawberry probably had a better idea at who the father was all this time than anyone else had. After all, he'd been the one to steal her away. "Where have you been?"

"I wasn't allowed to fucking leave Hueco Mundo. Especially to visit Orihime; strictly prohibited to make any sort of contact."

"So you conveniently show up the day she's giving birth?" the human girl questioned.

"Coincidence," he defended, slightly offended that this girl was accusing him of sneaking around all this time. Why would he have done that? He could have been having perfectly good sex with a goddess if he wanted to instead of being hauled up in that tragically boring place he called 'home'.

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Listen bitch..."

"Tatsuki, don't pick a fight with him. He'll kill you before you can blink." Ichigo seeming a lot more reasonable than usual, considering his usual hot-headed attitude would have exploded with fury at the sight of Grimmjow. Maybe he'd prepared months in advance in case an encounter actually happened. If he had, he'd sure had a lot of time considering the gap it'd taken for Grimmjow to visit.

As if he didn't feel like shit already...

No one talked after that. The silence was welcomed among them as they distanced themselves in the living room, all becoming comfortable as they waited for the news of the birth to be announced. The minutes dragged on, and even the seconds seemed to be moving at an unnaturally slow pace. The glares that occasionally were passed in his direction weren't helping much either.

Everyone jumped up when the door to the room slowly opened.

"The baby is healthy," Unohana announced, causing the breath that everyone seemed to let out collectively. "But..."

The awkward pause was enough to draw attention to the downcast gaze of the healer.

"But what?" Grimmjow prodded, becoming frustrated with the incomplete sentence. He was doing everything he could to prevent himself from strangling the woman who had just delivered his baby. Who did she think she was, making him wait to hear the bad news? Because 'but' always meant something was wrong and if anything was wrong with his child...

"I'm afraid the mother won't make it. There's nothing I can do. I already contacted Soul Society and they don't have the proper..."

"Do _not_ fucking give up on her!" Grimmjow shouted, his fist slamming into the stand beside him, cracking it in half. "What the fuck do you need?! I'll give anything: lungs, blood, kidneys, stomach, heart, anything."

"Inoue-chan's cells seem to have a strange composition that is practically impossible to match and..."

"I'm a fucking hollow!" he glared murderously at the woman in front of him, "everything inside my body is transferable to any being. Aizen said we were created so that we could be easily fixed by whatever or whoever happened to cross our paths. If I wanted I could rip out your fucking liver right now and use it as my own. So stop wasting my fucking time and just tell me what you need!"

"It's worth a shot... but you won't survive." Unohana whispered. His piercing icy eyes were enough of an answer for her to understand his intentions. "Follow me. You can see your baby first."

The sight before him made his stomach churn as he saw the very pale looking Orihime sprawled out across her bed; there was a lot of blood. He knew there was supposed to be blood during childbirth, but the site of it still looked like an extremely abnormal amount...

"Grimmjow," his lover whispered. "It's a girl." Her eyes followed him as he approached her, kneeling down beside the bed to get a closer look at the little crying bundle.

"She's so fucking small," he mumbled, picking her up so that she rested along his forearm. "Wow... she looks like you." He was slightly thankful for the little tufts of auburn hair sticking out from her head, because he wasn't sure blue hair would fit in too well in the human world.

"She has your eyes," Orihime giggled, the cries of the baby dying down so a reasonable level. She couldn't complain; if she was crying that meant she was healthy. She watched as he slowly laid the baby back down next to her. He leaned in, capturing her lips for a drawn out moment before pulling away.

It felt like a goodbye kiss.

"Grimmjow..."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. I have no excuse I should have come. I never really thought about names much because I never expected to have a god damn child; but I heard the name Yuuki once and thought it sounded... like a good name for a girl... so if you also like it I think it'd be... appropriate."

"Why does this sound like you're saying goodbye?" she cried, her eyes instantly watering up as he pulled away from her. "What are you doing Grimmjow?! Please, don't leave me I finally have you back..."

Unohana walked up, resting her hand on the side of Orihime's head. As soon as she felt her eyes start drooping Orihime knew what was going on.

"No! What... what... are... Grimmjow..." she passed, out, her body falling limp.

Unohana turned to him. "You ready?"

All he could do was nod as he looked at the sickly body of the woman in front of him. He couldn't even trace back the exact time he'd fallen into such deep shit with this girl. What had been the turning point? When had it gone from continuous annoyance to continuous infatuation? Why was he willing to give up his life for a stupid human, for such a weak creature?

It was strange, because never in his life had he been more of a decision than the one he was making right then.

He didn't know who he was whispering to in his last moments but whoever he was speaking to... he hoped they listened. He hoped that whatever force existed in the sky above would have enough sympathy on his damned soul to listen to his last wish.

"God please... don't take the girl."

**-x**

**THE END! And sorry for the belated halloween gift!**

**You do not know how long it took me to type this stupid thing -_____-**

**I broke both my thumbs (unfortunately) so it takes me a long time to type _anything_ in general... but I got it done... but not on time :(**

**I tried to keep this as canon as I could but obviously I deviated from certain events a little bit more than usual... and of course hollows have compatible organs/blood! (it's cause they eat so many things and absorb them into themselves... that's my only reasonable excuse)**

**whether or not grimmjow lives or not is up to the reader :) I didn't name a specific organ just so you'd have the option! How kind of me ;) I was just going to kill 'im off and make it a sad funeral ending D:**

**well this is based off Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw! I hope you enjoyed this!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
